Gumdrops and Gummybears
by Sanity Optional
Summary: "IT'S RAINING!" I shrieked. "Relax, it's only water. It'll be okay." She reassured me. "It's only water. Small. What harm will it do?" She said. Had she looked in a mirror lately? – Romance/Friendship One-Shot. Jonah/Natalie. For Cecily's Contest.


**A/N: ^^ OKAY! So I've decided that I love Jonah/Natalie considering it's the only pairing I can write without going ****OVERLY**** CLICHÉ and I find the pairing utterly cute! *O* And to see you drool… EVERY SINGLE NATAH I WRITE WILL BE SWEET THEMED/NAMED AND K+ BECAUSE THERE'S NO REASON TO PUT IT AS RATED T... Okay? xD**

**This story is when Natalie is 7 and Jonah is 11.**

**So here you go.**

**And this is my second entry to Cecily's contest. ^.^ I think I have a few more entries soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span>_ Gumdrops and Gummybears_

Rating:_ K+_

Characters:_ Jonah Wizard & Natalie Kabra_

Genre:_ Romance_

Summary:_ "IT'S RAINING!" I shrieked. "Relax, it's only water. It'll be okay." She reassured me. "It's only water. Small. What harm will it do?" She said. Had she looked in a mirror lately? – Romance One-Shot. Jonah/Natalie. For Cecily's Contest.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Jonah, darling?" My mother, Cora Wizard's voice echoed through the recording studio. I looked up to see a faux smile gracing my mother's face. The 'Smile' meant one thing, and one thing only.<p>

Isabel Kabra and her annoying daughter Natalie Kabra were here.

"Yes mother?" I asked hesitantly. I may be only eleven, but I knew full well those 'Cobras', as cousin Dan would say, were VERY vicious. Especially Natalie. She scared me the most.

"When you're done recording your song, I want you to go entertain Natalie." Mom told me. I stared at her. I was about to say, 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?', but I knew full well to keep my mouth shut when it came to the Kabras' visit. It was like an inspection. When will my mother stop looking up to Isabel?

"Fine," I replied. Mom smiled brightly, something she rarely did these days.

"Good, now I'm just guessin' you're in here to hide from the Kabras, right?" She asked me lightly. I nodded. She laughed then stopped. "Well don't," I flinched.

"They're our guests, not animals. Treat them with respect." She ordered. I robotically nodded. But what I what think was, 'It's vice-versa, mom,'. She never knew.

"Good," She mused, softenin' up a bit. "Now go downstairs and play with Natalie."

I sighed. I hoped she forgot about that. I walked down our corridor, trying to delay my demise. Yes, I was going to die. I was sure of it. I closed my eyes before opening the living room door, wishing that Natalie wasn't there.

Sadly I saw Natalie. Looking bored as usual.

"Took you long enough, Jo." Natalie sneered, using my hated nickname. Jo made me sound like some beaten up sissy. And I hated that.

"Yo." I grunted.

"Well?" Natalie asked impatiently. I stared at her. "Entertain me, you fool." Natalie ordered. I huffed. The girl may be a she-devil, but I wouldn't let her get away for ordering me around. No one does that to a Wizard. Nobody.

At least no one with a brain. It seemed the Cobra lacked one.

"How, Princess Nat?" I muttered. Natalie smirked.

"I don't know. But you failing miserably to find something that would entertain me would do perfectly well." Natalie taunted me. I think I visibly fumed because I saw smoke above my head. I didn't know a human could billow smoke from their heads.

They don't.

I knew that right after someone yelled, "FIRE!". I heard Natalie shriek. I saw my mother burst through the door, face morphed with who-knows-what-emotion.

"JONAH! GET NATALIE OUT OF HERE!" Mom told me. I nodded. I felt like groaning. Why couldn't we just let her burn up into nothingness?

Oh, 'cause I have to do the right thing, because it's good for me and blah blah n' all that junk. You get it, right? Even though Natalie is, like, my sworn enemy, I still have to protect her spoilt little head, right? That and it sounded like my mother was going to threaten me if I didn't do what she said.

So, being a good little boy, I picked up Natalie and hauled her to the front of the mansion. Natalie looked like she wanted to tear out every single strand of hair I had. Not like she hadn't attempted that before.

'Cause she had tried, but with no avail.

"You little-" Natalie began, but I cut her off.

"Me little what? Hero? The only reason I freaking saved you is because my mother told me to. If she hadn't, you'd have burned into nothing. You practically owe your whole life to me!" I exclaimed. Natalie's head was down. Did I make her cry? Mom wouldn't be happy if I did… I heard… a chipmunk?

Oh never mind, it's Natalie.

At least chipmunks are cute. I guess.

"Is that the fire that was about to burn your mansion to the ground? Oh, I wish it did. If only it weren't the size of a gumdrop." Natalie teased, pointing at the toaster Arty, our personal chef, threw out. I slapped my hand towards my face. Leave it to my mother to make a drama out of our toaster.

"Well, I appreciate the act of your-so-called bravery- even if it was worthless." Natalie mused, but actually had a… smile? A first time for everything, right?

"I guess so," I murmured. I felt something trickling down my back, falling onto my head. I looked up to see…

"IT'S RAINING!" I shrieked.

"Relax, it's only water. It'll be okay." She reassured me. "It's only water. Small. What harm will it do?" She said. Had she looked in a mirror lately? I guess not. I sighed aggravated, then ran under a tree. Natalie quickly followed me.

"But then again, mum wouldn't be pleased if I got my clothes filthy." Natalie said. I rolled my eyes. The British. I'll never understand them. I grabbed a plastic sandwich bag and began munching on the bag's contents. Natalie looked at my scornfully. Okay, sure, a soon-to-be rap star like me eating out a plastic bag seemed odd, but you never know. My mother never lets me eat-

"Gummybears?" Natalie distastefully asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, gummybears. Y'know, they taste really good, y'want some?" I asked. Natalie shook her head and reached for something in her purse. What normal seven-year-old carries a purse? And a designer one to be exact! She brought out a bag of…

"Gumdrops?" I questioned. Natalie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, gumdrops, you American git." Natalie proclaimed. I scowled.

"Too scared to try a gummybear, Nat?"

"Too scared to try a gumdrop, Jo?"

"Just try one." I pleaded. Natalie looked hesitant, how did I know that you asked? She bit her lip. She began to fidget. That's how I know.

"But… mum doesn't even let me eat gumdrops, I always have to sneak them in the mansion, I'm not sure what she'll say about eating… gummy bears.

"But then again, I guess one wouldn't hurt." Natalie finished, plucking a red gummybear from my bag. Her face scrunched up a bit. "They're a tad too sweet… now you have to try a gumdrop!" She exclaimed.

"Fine. But if I choke it out on your dress, don't blame me." I taunted. Natalie grunted and handed me her bag. I picked out a green gumdrop and popped it into my mouth. I twisted my mouth a bit. "It's too sour." I bluntly stated.

"I guess we're different." Natalie concluded. I nodded.

"But it was yummy, sour, but yummy." I added quickly, not wanting to hurt Natalie's feelings. Well that's odd.

"Yes, your gummybears were quite delicious as well." Natalie stated. Then, I noticed something REALLY, REALLY important.

"It's not raining anymore." I said. Natalie looked up to see the rain had aborted to a stop. She smiled.

"Well Jo, this is going to be the first time – and certainly the last time – I'm going to say this; I had fun." Natalie mused. I gawked at her.

"You did?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll have to try another gummybear another day." She exclaimed.

"I'll have to try another gumdrop 'nother day too." I replied. She curtly nodded. We walked back to the mansion to see Isabel calling Natalie over to the limo. I thought I saw a flash of sadness on Natalie's face, but it quickly washed away.

"Well, until the next gumdrop, goodbye Jo… nah." Natalie whispered. I smiled a bit. It was the first time she ever said my name without a trace of disgust lacing the words.

"Until the next gummybear you mean." I mocked. Natalie rolled her eyes as she walked towards the limo. She left a wave and was gone.

"I see you finally gotten a liking to the girl." Arty whispered. I almost jumped from Arty's voice.

"Oh, it's you Arty! Yeah, I guess, she certainly better than some of the airheads I perform for. But she's a Cahill, and you know what that means, right Arty?" I asked. Arty solemnly nodded. Of course everyone knew in the Wizard house. Everyone was a Janus. Except dad, but he was in Texas for some convention.

"I guess she's like a gumdrop, sour yet nice at the end, while I'm a gummybear, sweet but you never know what I'll do, eh Arty?" I explained. Arty nodded.

"I guess you could put it that way- wait. Gumdrops and Gummybears? I think I found my cake toppings!" Arty exclaimed, I laughed. As odd as what I just said was, all of it was true.

I'm the Gummybear while Natalie is the Gumdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>STUPID, EH? :**

**Review!**


End file.
